The Continuous
by qjuiq
Summary: Ikuto comes and steals Amu from her "date" with Tadase! Although they do have a good time, will Tadase be willing to fight for her? And what happens when the kidnapped flls for the kidnapper! UWAAHH!
1. Chapter 1

"W-what?!" yelled Amu. "You heard me." said Ikuto. "You'll never, and I mean ever, get my eggs!" yelled Amu. "I don' want your eggs." He said. "Then what do want, and what are you doing here?" she said. "I just wanted to talk. Since the only one I really talk to is Yoru most of the time." "I'm sorry, but I'm kind of busy right now. I have to run some errands. "Then why don't I tag along? Kiddy King isn't with you, right?" "He is, but he's just getting something." "Then let's go and ditch him." "I-I can't just lea- '' then Ikuto silenced her with a kiss. Amu started to turn crimson. Ikuto carried Amu bridal style and character changed and grew cat ears and a tail then started to jump roof to roof. "Hinamori-san?" said Tadase. "I sense that the thieving feline was here, Tadase." said Kiseki. "Character Transformation!" Tadase then began flying to find Amu. "PUT ME DOWN!" yelled Amu. "But you might fall." Said Ikuto "RAN!" she yelled.

Meanwhile…

"GAH!!!" said the three charas in unison. "DOLLIES!" yelled Ami. The three, Ran, Mikki, and Su were flying away from Ami like she was godzilla. "Save your selves!!!" yelled Ran. She was caught by Ami, apparently.

Back at Seiyo Market Square…

"Were are we?" asked Amu. "We're going to go shopping in this department store." said Ikuto. "I barely have any money left…" sighed Amu. "Well, you know if you're an employee of Easter, then you get a credit card to pay for your living space, right?" Ikuto grinned. "You said that you were tagging along in my shopping, didn't you???" said Amu playfully. "Besides, I'm just teasing you. I think instead I'll go window shopping." said Amu. "Then let's go shopping together." said Ikuto. He grabbed her hand and they walked into the store together. "What are you doing?" "Holding your hand." They started at the clothes department. "It's almost Christmas, right?" "Yes." "Well, why don't I buy you something? It's the least I can do since your always willing to hangout with me." he said. "Are you sure? I don't have any money to get you anything… hey what's that?" asked Amu. Luckily, she found a 5000 yen bill. "You were saying?" chuckled Ikuto.

"Well, I'll go look for your present. Call me if you need me. You have my number, right?" "Yep. See you later, then." Then Amu started to walk off. She came across a violin that came with a bow and a case. "I'll take this one, please." Is what she told the cashier. It came out to be 3800 yen, so she had 1200 yen left to spend. "Please come again." said the clerk.

Back with Ikuto…

"I'll get these, please." Said Ikuto. He had gotten Amu a short ruffled black skirt, a half black jacket, and a yellow tube top that shows her belly a little. "Thank You for shopping here. Please come again." Then Ikuto called up Amu. "Were do you want to meet?" "At the food court for early Christmas Presents!" "Okay, see you there, then. Bye." "Bye!" then Amu hang up. As she was walking to the food court, she bumped someone. "Hinamori-san?" asked Tadase. "Tadase-kun?!" exclaimed Amu. "Kiseki said that he had sensed the feline's presence here." said Tadase. "What's this?" said Tadase while picking up her bag. He peered inside it and saw a violin case. He was shocked. He thought that she had liked him, but had went and got his _worst_ enemy a gift. And first of all, he was with her and then that thieving feline had taken her away from him. Tadase was growing angrier by the second just looking at it. He then character changed and then smashed the violin into the ground, as he realized at what he had done. It had all the stroking chords misplaced. The case was all squeaky trying to open it. The bow was all cracked, and the last part was that the violin was in-half. "Why…" whispered Amu. "What have I done wrong!?" she yelled. She broke into tears and dashed away to the food court. "What have I done?" he asked himself. As Amu was running, she ran into Ikuto's arms as he was also heading towards the food court. "What's wrong?" he asked in an almost concerned tone. "I ran into Tadase because he said that Kiseki had sensed that Yoru was here. But when he had found the gift I bought you, he smashed for some reason." she said while sniffling. "Kiddy King was here?" asked Ikuto. "Yes." "How 'bout I buy you some chocolate. I heard it's the best food to cure a women's heart." said Ikuto. "Thank you, Ikuto. I'm glad that we're such good friends." Happily said Amu. Ikuto smiled happily back. "Oh yeah, here's your present." "I'll wear it on our next little date." she said playfully Then they started heading to the candy shop. "What find of chocolate do you want?" asked Ikuto. "Can I get the chocolate covered strawberries? Please?" she asked. "Fine. But you and I have to share." Ikuto said playfully. He had purchased them and went they went to the nearest bench nearby. They sat down and as they were he started to unwrap the chocolate. "Say ah." He said. "Ah!" she said. He put the strawberry in her mouth. He smiled and chuckled. "What's so funny?" she asked. "Well your just acting like a child the way your eating it. Oh wait, you have some chocolate on your face." He said. He licked off her face and finished it off with a kiss. She kissed back. That was the moment that they both knew that they liked each other, but the other refused to admit it until the time was ready. Anger right now was all Tadase knew. He was walking by until he saw Amu, but Ikuto was blocked by a stranger. "Hinamori-sa-'' said Tadase, but then he paused. He saw Ikuto then kissing Amu. He then walked off with a smirk on his face, because he knew what to do. 'I _will_make you mine, Amu Hinamori.' thought Tadase walking away.

" Please. We should stop, Ikuto-_kun_." said Amu. "Since when have you started to call me Ikuto-kun?" said Ikuto in a playful tone. "Since we're good friends. But I don't want to rush our friendship." said Amu. "I'll wait until your ready." said Ikuto. Amu sent him the warmest smile he had _ever_ felt. It was the first time that Ikuto had blushed. It was a fairly light shade of pink. '_I think this is the first time I've ever seen him blush.'_ thought Amu. "Let's go home." said Ikuto. "Ok." Said Amu in agreement. As they walked home, Ikuto went and dropped off Amu at her house. "Good night, Amu." said Ikuto. She gave him a peck on the cheek. Ikuto then began to walk off. "Where were you, Amu-chan?" asked Papa. "Nowhere, really." she said. "Cool!" said Momma and Papa. "Goodnight." She said as she went upstairs. She changed into her pajama's and went to bed… "AMU-CHAN!" yelled Ran, Mikki, Su while flying into the room. ".Bed." said Amu in a cold but calm tone. "O-O-Okay." They said. Amu fell into a deep sleep…


	2. Chapter 2

The next day…

On the way to school, Amu had bumped into Tadase on the way to school. "Good morning, Hinamori-san." said Tadase. "Goodmorning, Hotori-kun." said Amu. She had pushed his limit since yesterday, and she had gone too far, so he pushed her against the brick wall and looked down at her. "You are mine and mine only, mine and I won't let that thieving feline steal you." said Tadase in a possessive tone. "W-W-What are you doing to me?" she asked. "Your mine and mine alone…" he silenced her with a kiss. It was a hard kiss that gave her the feeling of that he was being aggressive for once in his life. "Let me go!" she yelled. She ran off to school in fright.

After school…

"Huff, huff huff!" wheezed Amu. She was at the park when someone caught her fall. "Amu? What are you doing here?" asked Ikuto. "I-I-Ikuto?" she asked. Then they heard footsteps come their way… "Amu, come here." said Tadase "Leave me alone!!!" she yelled. "No. I will make you mine soon enough." said Tadase. "Run, Amu! Leave the Kiddy King to me. Run, now!" yelled Ikuto. Amu started to run. "Character Change." said Ikuto. "I have no time for this. Character Transformation!" yelled Tadase. He started to fly after Amu. "Character Transformation!" said Ikuto. He started jumping long distance high. "Amu!" yelled Tadase. He spotted her running and lifted her up. "IKUTO!!!" yelled Amu. Ikuto caught up and swiped Amu away from Tadase. "Dang it!" said Tadase, _'perhaps, I could follow her home and find out where she happens to live' _thought Tadase. A grin had grown across his face. He followed them home and was spying on them talk. "Thank you, Ikuto." said Amu. She gave a fairly passionate kiss to show that she loved him, but she not's that blunt. So she when he tries to show interest, she objects when he shows it. But now, she's not embarrassed to show that she has these feelings for him. She has always loved him. But she was afraid to admit most of the time, because it was not in her character, and she was afraid of changing. But now, she feels like she can really trust him with anything. So now, she feels like they can move on. Now they just stare deeply into eachother's eyes and see in eachother passion and trust. "Um… Ikuto?" "Hm?" "Would you like to go out with me?" she asked. His eyes widened of surprise. She started to blush a light shade of pink of nervousness. "Of course, Amu. I really do love you, but I don't want to rush things, so if I ever force anything on you, I want you to tell me so our relationship won't be cracked." he said. They then had hugged and Ikuto went home. Tadase was daring his tears to fall because now, it would be harder to get the girl he had still loved deeply away from the one he hates the most. He was grinding his teeth and had fled. _'I won't give you up that easily, Amu Hinamori. You will be mine no matter what the circumstances are. I will have you as my own. You will be mine. And I will make sure that none of these peasants will get in their King's way.'_ He thought. _'And I have the ultimate advantage, since I know where you live…' _ "There is no escape when you capture my eye, Amu Hinamori." whispered Tadase. He then went home. Amu was just got finished changing into her pajamas. Then she had fallen asleep…


	3. Chapter 3

The next (free) day…

"Ikuto!!!" yelled Amu running towards him. "I see that your wearing the outfit I had bought you. It looks cute on you." he said. She gave him a warm smile and nodded. Then she looked a little down. "What's wrong, Amu?" he asked. "Well, just the mentioning of gifts, I'm very sorry about the gift I was going to give you. It was a destroyed out of Hotori-kun's jealousy. And I thought he had gone crazy, because I know him to well for him to have pushed me against the wall and force me into a kiss. But I'm over that now because I know now that he has changed. Now I know better than to try and associate with him again." she said. "Now I'm relieved to have gotten that off my shoulder, and have told it to the one I love and trust the most." she smiled. "I'm really happy though that you can trust _and_ love me this much." "So am I, Ikuto." They both hugged. "So, let's go shopping, again together. And this time, I had brought my OWN money!" she declared. He laughed at her statement. Then they walked into the department store and looked around at the different floors. Then Amu had found something that caught her eye. I was a locket with a cat for the shape of it. "Look, Ikuto! It has the same kind of cat design on your egg!" she exclaimed. "It would look good on you. Do you want it? I could buy it for you." he said. "I'll buy it on the way out. Besides, I still need to get your gift, right? And It's Christmas Eve!" she said happily. He smiled back while blushing slightly. Then they went to the music department. She saw an even better violin that had matched Ikuto, even more than the last one! "I'll take this one, please." she told the clerk. He got it out of the display case and had rung it up at the register. "Please come again." Said the clerk. The violin was a fairly darker shade and the strings were made of a richer and less breakable material. The bow was also made of the same materials. The case though was the perfect shade of blue that matched Ikuto. "Thank you, Amu." said Ikuto. She gave him a kiss on the lips. "That's a surprise kiss for payback when you licked the chocolate off my face, and when you topped it off with a kiss!" she accused playfully. "Alright, I confess." he said. "But I'll have to buy you that necklace then, instead. Because if I buy it for you instead, it would remind you of me. And as a bonus, we'll go to a photo booth for the locket picture, and I'll pay for the pictures; if I can finds an ATM machine somewhere…" he gazed off. She laughed at his gazing thought of loosing focus. "Your so cute, Ikuto! After this' let's go to the park so I can rub you and it's funny 'cause you get all perked up about it." she said. "But rub me where?" he asked. She blushed at this statement just having thoughts of it. Trying to change the subject, "I think it's cute when you have that blank expression on your face." she laughed. "I think it's cute the way you look." he said. She blushed a little at that comment. "Do you like your gift though, Ikuto?" she had asked. "I love it. Especially since it's from my girlfriend." he said. She blushed a little darker than before. "Let's go to the photo booth, then!" she exclaimed. "Then let's." said Ikuto. He grabbed her hand and they both started walking together. They finally reached the photo booth and took a dozen pictures. Ikuto's favorite one is when they were kissing each other. Amu's favorite one is one she had rubbed his head and his tail and ears had popped out. She thought it was so cute. "Do you mind putting this one in the locket? I think it's the best one we took." he asked. "Sure! I think this one is better than the one I had chosen." she told him. When they came across the pet shop, he begged her calmly to buy him a pack of catnip. Then as they were heading out, he bought the necklace for her. "It looks nice on you, Amu." said Ikuto. "Thank you, Ikuto. For spending time with me today. Usually, if I go and hang out with my classmates, all they say 'cool and spicy, Hinamori-san!' in a rather annoying, high pitched, and girly voice, that's why. And I found out that Nadeshiko is actually a boy named Nagihiko. And Yaya acts like Ami, and I already get enough of that at home, and that Kukai had moved. Especially since Hotori-kun had gone insane." she said. "And I love you very much. And you're the closest boyfriend I've ever had." she said. He had loved her very much, too. He loved her so much that there would be a swirl of pain dwelling in his chest when he would see her cry. He would just want to kill the person who would make her cry. He would show no emotion so he could keep his cool. They walked out of the department store and went to the park. They found the nearest bench and sat down. She started stroking his hair. He started to perk up and then he started to purr. "Why don't you start using your catnip? If only you could sprinkle it on something…" she wondered. "I'm sleepy. Could I sprinkle it on your lap, Amu? It would make more content than usual, and I like laying my head on your lap." said Ikuto. "Okay. But make sure your head is facing up! I don't want my boyfriend's face in between my legs while he's sleeping!" she said. "Okay. We'll do that later." he winked. She sighed. He sprinkled the catnip into her lap and laid his head down. He fell into a deep sleep. Soon, but not long ago, did she also fall asleep. _'now's my chance!'_ thought Tadase. He took Amu and carried her to his house while Ikuto was still sleeping.

At Tadase's…

"Where am I?" asked Amu. "Your in a place were no one can hear you, Amu." Said Tadase. "H-H-Hotori-kun?! Where are we?!" she yelled. "My house. My relatives went on their honeymoon. Don't even think of escaping. This whole room is locked. The only way you can get out is if you can get the key, Amu." said Tadase. " and what happens if I lose?" she asked. "Then you have to do what I say for a whole hour." said Tadase. "What happens if I don't obey the consequences, prince?" she asked in a teasing tone. SLAM! He had her pinned to the floor. " I am your king. You do not defy me, you mere commoner. You will do as I say if I win this duel." said a very angry Tadase. She was now absolutely afraid of Tadase. "Wow, the consequences are very LIFE threatening; now, what are the rules?" asked Amu. "Persuade me into giving you the key, then I shall give it to you." said Tadase. " How do you want to be persuaded?" asked Amu. "In reasons of why I shouldn't have you." he said. "Well, you kissed me forcefully, you locked us in your own house, you took me away from my boyfrie- '' "Don't even dare to finish that sentence." "So your jealous of my boyfriend for having me as his girlfr-'' **"I dare you to finish that sentence, Amu Hinamori." **dared Tadase. "girlfriend." she said. "You won't make it out of this room unharmed, Amu Hinamori." said a ticked off Tadase. "I'll make you pay for your actions against your king, mere peasant." He then and went and got a whip out of the closet of the room. "You will pay deeply." he said. He then started to hit her with a whip. All she could do was scream. Luckily, Ikuto had heard her scream because of him still being perked up. He than had dashed with fury to where he had heard her scream. He had found the house where he heard Amu's scream. It was familiar because he visited it when he was little. He had crashed through the obi wall and had found Amu with her shirt rolled half-way up. He had dashed towards Tadase and had punched really hard in the face. Ikuto now couldn't hold back his anger. He had blown up in Tadase's face. **"What right do think you have trying to seduce her?! You are not her boyfriend! She was not prepared for this kind of moment! What did she do wrong to have gotten whipped!? You are just a spoiled, self-absorbent, king who does not know how to treat us, as you so call us commoners, with any respect! You should be thanking us, because without us supporting you, you could be dead for all we care! Your even lucky to be elected to be a king! Real Kings lead their people, but instead of being a king, your just selfish little prince! You hear me!? P.R.I.N.C.E.! And ask your self this, are you leading your people, or are you punishing them out of jealousy because they have what you don't?!"** he exploded in his face while holding him up by the collar of his shirt. "Ikuto, spare him. You have hurt him deeply enough. He has faced all the lecturing he deserves today." said Amu. " then Amu rolled her shirt down, and they left. _'I am doing what __**this **__King should do to help himself to his liking. The king will have what he wants, because that is what's best for this King. Instead of taking the prey, I will attack the __**protector and loved one**__ of the prey, so that the prey will be mine and there is no one to take it away'_ thought Tadase. "Are you alright, Amu?" asked a now very concerned Ikuto. "I'm all right. He didn't do anything, well, until you came busting through the obi wall. I was so scared…" she trailed off into tears. "What have I done wrong for Tadase to do something so horrible and despicable to me? Have I done anything wrong, Ikuto?" she asked. "No. I think he was jealous and I had gone too far. So he let his fury and anger from inside get to him. I think it was he because he really likes you, but that day, I fled away from him taking you with me." said Ikuto. " I think your right. At school, he never acts like that when even one of the most beautiful fan girls falls in love with another boy. He has never done that before, though. I wonder what has gotten into him." asked Amu. "I don't know either, but I'm glad your safe. Because if anything were to happen to you, I would have to kill the kid." he said. "What do you like about me anyways, Ikuto?" asked Amu. "Well, I like how you are dedicated, caring, and that you are able to explain on how feel. It makes me feel like you're the one I've been looking for." he said. "What I like about you though Ikuto, is that your always there for me, you make me feel calm in the worst situations, and that you always show to me that you care." she said. "I really love you, Ikuto. It's just that before, it was hard for me to have admitted that to you, because I was still afraid of changing." she said. " The reason I have Yoru is because I wished to be cute and obnoxious, because I also think that this character of mine is too boring." said Ikuto. "I also like that you are blunt and that you don't care what other people say. Because all you care about is voicing your opinion, Amu." said Ikuto. Then Amu had fallen into Ikuto's arms. They formed a long kiss that the both felt lasted a lifetime. "We should wait until we're older to get to serious." said Amu. "But there's only a 3 year difference. But I understand that you don't want to rush things. I can wait, but only for you Amu. You're the most precious thing dearest to me." said Ikuto. "Please understand though, Ikuto. We're to young to get to deep. I just want to keep it slow and steady. Is that okay?" asked Amu. "Of course. Just on thing, though." said Ikuto. "Hm?" said Amu. "You still have to rub my ears when I ask." he said playfully. "Okay." she said. They both hugged in agreement. They were so happy that they would agree on what had happened. Tadase was still spying on them. _'I think I'll lay off for a while, I guess.'_ thought Tadase. He then went away. They both got up from the bench, and walked home. "I had a good time today, Ikuto-kun." said a very cheerful Amu. "Goodnight, Amu." said Ikuto. He gave her a nice peck on the lips before he had left. When he left, she rubbed her lips 'cause she could still feel his lips against hers. She smiled sweetly at the sky and went inside. She went and got ready for bed. When she went to go to sleep inside her bed, she heard some breathing next to her ear. "**Boo.**" said Ikuto. She happened to have recognized the voice. "I-I-Ikuto?" "Yes?" "What are you doing in my bed?!" she asked him. "Well, I'm lonely, and I'm tired 'cause my apartment is like miles from here." he said. "Okay. You can stay. Just don't do anything pervy." "Unless you want me to." said Ikuto. He could feel her face radiating in red. "No. Not at all will you do something like that. I trust you." she smiled. "Goodnight, Ikuto." said Amu. "Goodnight, Amu." said Ikuto. "Your so cute when your sleeping, Ikuto-kun." whispered Amu. Together, they both had drifted into a deep sleep…


	4. Chapter 4

The next holiday…

"Happy New Year!" said Amu trying to wake up Ikuto. "Hnn…" moaned Ikuto. "Get up, kitty!" said Amu. "5 more minutes…" said Ikuto. "It's New Years! How could you not be excited?" asked Amu. "I'm tired." said Ikuto. Amu had kissed his face to wake him up. He happened to turn pink. "Your awake, obviously." said Amu. "Mikki? Could you please design me a kimono for the shrine and an outfit for Ikuto?" asked Amu. "Roger!" said Mikki. "Draw, Drew, Drawn!" chanted Mikki. Then Amu had transformed and changed into a pink kimono with a black obi and sakuras to outline the kimono. Ikuto had changed into a black robe with blue stripes. His male obi was black, too. "You look beautiful." said Ikuto. "So do you." said Amu. Amu went through the front door, but there was a slight mishap. "Amu-chan, where'd you get your kimono?" asked Papa. "Um… My friend delivered it to me through the mail earlier this morning." said Amu. "Okay. When you come back, take some pictures with Ami!" said Papa. Amu headed out the door and saw Ikuto waiting at the front gate of her house. "Are you ready, Amu?" asked Ikuto. "Yep!" said Amu. Then they started to walk off.

At the shrine…

They rang the bell, and prayed, then he clapped their hands finishing the prayer. They then smiled at eachother, because somewhere inside of them, they could feel that they had prayed for the same thing. They went and had bought charms for themselves. _'I'm sorry, Amu.'_ thought Ikuto. "What do you wanna do after this?" asked Amu. Ikuto then pulled her into a hug, and took off her necklace. He then jumped away from the hug, and smirked and had said, "I was kidding when I had said that I loved you, Amu. You are nothing but an _eyesore._" said Ikuto. Amu was shocked, but then became powered with hatred and emptiness. "I hate you, Ikuto Tsukiyomi. You will regret this, _Clean Up boy_." said Amu. She then had walked away and had dared her tears to have fallen for the first time, over her best friend and very first lover. He was shocked and had walked away with regret and redemption. He was just playing her before, but then had realized that he had felt redemption, at the time for deceiving his true love. He teared for the very first time in his life, over for being heartbroken.

At home…

"WAH!!!" cried Amu. "Don't worry, Amu-chan!" said Ran. "I don't care anymore, Ran!" said Amu. She cried herself to sleep and in her dream prayed, _"God, please forgive me of my sins. Please let me be reborn again, but with a personality that can't ever let me feel down, and get me out of the toughest obstacles through out life. I want it so that my personality will help me find the real person that completes me, and that it let's me be myself without being afraid to have change.'_ said Amu…


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning…

While Amu was yawning from getting up, she had found an egg in her bed. It had a white mooncresent on it, and the outline was black. _'What kind of shugo chara will come out, now?' _she thought. The shell started to hatch. "Yo!" said the guardian. "Who are you?" asked Amu. The guardian had an outfit with a yellow tube top, purple boots, a black hip-hugger skirt, and top it off, she had purple eyes with purple hair with a black open jacket. "I'm Tomika. I'm the self that you want to be. I'm tough, only be nice to my sisters and Amu, rarely get my feelings hurt, a good fighter, and a very good smart mouth talker." said Tomika. "Just the kind of character I needed!" said a very happy Amu. She hugged Tomika. "I'm not that touchy, though!" said Tomika. "Sorry, I just really needed a new and not always cheerful, artistic, and house wifey character." said Amu. Then starts to glare at the other charas for not feeling her pain and just being down for once. "So, how 'bout you transfer to a new school, and start out fresh and renewed and just forget the guy." said Tomika "Man, I'm lucky to have you, Tomika!" said Amu. "Then lets go to school and request for a transfer, but try to avoid the guardians, or they'll question you, and Tadase will have a chance to try and kidnap you, again!" said Tamika. "I need to see first what it's like to chara change wit you." Said Amu. "If anyone bothers you, I'll make look like you ad snapped, and go nuts. How's that?" asked Tomika. "I think I'll let you, but only if someone really ticks me off, though." said Amu. Ran Mikki, Su went inside the pouch and had let Tamika hang out with Amu to get used to her. They headed off to school, and saw Ikuto on the way. _' I have to tell her straight up why I did those terrible things to her.' _thought Ikuto. He went towards her way trying to stop her. _'Chara change!' _thought Tamika. Her hair clip then turned into a whitemoonclip. "Amu, talk to m-'' said Ikuto trying to finish. She slapped him straight across the face and had said in the coldest tone, **"Stay away from me, you piece of trash. I'm not your litter box that you just bullcrap on, and walk away." **said Amu. She then walked away and left Ikuto just standing there.

Seiyo Elementary…

"Do you remember, Amu?" asked Tomika. "Yep. I never had the courage to have done that. Thank you." said Amu. "Well, get used to it. Because disrespecting Amu is not what I'm here for." said Tomika.

After class…

Amu was walking to the office, and asked, "I would like to request a transfer, please." said Amu. "Oka. We will call your parents and **persuade** them into transferring you to a different school." said the lady.

After school at home…

"Amu-chan! Your new uniform had come in the mail!" said Mama. Amu came downstairs and opened the package to find a long sleeve black dress, and her collar that had a moon cross sticking out of the front. "This is much cooler and better than my old uniform!" she exclaimed. Se got ready for bed and went to sleep…

'_the balance to gain composure in the world is unbalanced…'_

"GET UP!!!" yelled Tomika. Amu jumped out of the bed. "IT'S TIME FOR SCHOOL!" yelled Tomika. "Chara Change!" said Tomika. Amu had changed, and zipped out of the house and ran to school really really fast. "You can run fast because toughness includes endurance and speed." said Tomika. They finally got to the new school, but they accidentally forgot the other three charas at the house. "Here we are, Seijo Acadamey." said Tokima. Amu thought it was the worst day of her life, she had thought. The school had four towers, and a main building in the middle. She was half way to the main entrance, until she had gotten half way to the main entrance of the building. He had noticed her with a new chara, and had looked like she was lost. He was just gazing at her, and noticed all the fangirls glaring. "I feel like he's watching me." said Amu. "I know. I can still see him. He still must be ticked about me chara changing with you and slapping him in the face." said Tomika. He started to walk towards Amu, and she started to run like there was no tommorrow. He started to run after her, too. "He's gaining up on you, Amu!" said Tomika. "Chara Change!" said Tomika. Amu started to run faster, and Ikuto had Chara Changed, too and had caught up with her, and instead, started jumping after her. They never got tired, but she had lost him. The bell rang, and she ran to the main building. She went to the office and gave them a paper saying that she is a new student. The lady had walked her to her class, and she had introduced herself. "This here is Hinamori Amu. Please be nice to her." said the teacher. "Yo." said Amu. "How cool!" said some of the 8th grade girls. "Please, Hinamori-san. Sit next to Ikuto, please." said the teacher. The teacher then pointed to the right of Ikuto, and Amu started to grind her teeth so no one could hear her. She sat down next to him, and started to watch the lesson trying to ignore his constant staring at her.


	6. Chapter 6

After class…

"What are you doing here?" asked Ikuto. Amu had chara changed already and ignored him. He then grabbed her wrist after half an hour of questioning her. "Tell me why you're here." said Ikuto. "I asked for a transfer, and had gotten transferred here." said Amu. She broke out of his grip and had walked away with him still following her. She was still in chara mode, and had gotten really dense, because she deep in her soul, she still loved him so much. He loved her, too, infact.

After school…

He had followed her home, and pushed her against the wall, and had said, "Talk to me, woman! I am getting tired of you playing 'hard-to-get' ! I'm sorry, okay? I just went and did what I was intentionally ment to do, and I had remembered that, and had let it get to me." said Ikuto. "I'm very sorry, but I want to make it up to you. How 'bout we go to dinner tomorrow after school?" asked Ikuto. _'I know he really means it, but maybe he's up to something… I'll give him another chance, though.'_ she thought. She hugged him on his neck and made him lean over so she could kiss him. "I'm sorry too for slapping you the other day. I got a new shugo chara, and she said she would help me with anything. I'm sorry for calling you that, too." said Amu. "No, I should be the one who should be sorry." said Ikuto. She started to rub his head, and his cat features were perking up. "I love you." said Amu. "I love you, too." said Ikuto. They both had kissed eachtoher out of missing eachother, and out of the need to love eachother, because it was hard to live without eachother. They went to the park and had parted eachother with a farewell kiss. _'Looks I have lost, Ikuto Tsukiyomi.' _thought Tadase. Tadase had realized that he had lost. He was finished and had been through spying on them secretly. _'I was only playing with you at first, but its different, now. This is no longer a game, Amu. I will make sure you are mine, and that no one can take you away from me.'_ thought Ikuto. He left the park with a smirk. "That was kind of surprising though, Amu. He had apologized, even though he had played you. Are you sure you can still trust him?" said Tomika. "It's all right. Don't worry. I may not trust him all the way, but he is always loyal to me, so I think I could still trust him." she said. They walked home and had went upstairs, and had gotten ready for bed. 'Amu-chan!" said Ran. "How was your day at school?" asked Mikki. "Are you hungry?" asked Su. They ended up hearing a GROWL sound. She heard Amu's stomach growl and al the other charas, too. Su had made food for everyone, and everyone was fast asleep after having a wonderful meal. They fell fast asleep, and had a saying in Amu's dream that had kept saying…

'_the war has ended, but the decision to make peace with the partial lives is still at the cost of what to lose, is to gain...'_

The next morning…

As Amu was walking to school, she heard a voice behind her. "Goodmorning." said the mysterious voice. It made her flush because the voice and heat from the stranger's breath had tickled her ear. "I-I-Ikuto?" she asked. "Yes?" replied Ikuto. She turned around to find them face to face with eachother. She flushed out of suprisement. "Let's go to school. My watch says that it's 8:25." she said. They both started to walk to school together. The fanclub girls were sending glares at her, but Amu didn't really care since she had Tomika. Tomika was just in the mood to fight when the president of the fanclub came and tried to talk to her. "Hinamori-san. We need to talk to you privately. Please leave Tsukiyomi-kun behind." said the president. The girls walked off, and then _'Chara Change'_ thought Tomika. "We don't like you being around Tsukiyomi-kun too much. We claimed him before you had transferred here. Please keep your distance, or there will be consequences." said the president. "What makes you think you have the right to tell me what to do and what not? You are just a group of ignorant harpies trying to steal my boyfriend from me because jealousy has clouded your pea-sized brains." said Amu. "WHAT?!?!" said the fangirls. They started to charge after her, but she was able to avoid them, and they all doggy piled up on eachother. The president was still furious at her statement. The president had carried a pocket knife, and had tried to swing at Amu. Amu had caught her trying to swipe at her, and had twisted her arm behind her back which made her drop her knife. **"Beg for forgiveness, or there shall be no mercy left in my mind to spear for you pitiful harlot harpies." ** said Amu still Chara Changed. The president had started to tear, and had all the fangirls started to retreat. "Ahh! That had felt so good!" said Amu. They both had fell to the ground, and was laying on the grass just gazing at the endless sky. "I know, right? It felt really good to teach those girls a lesson." said Tomika. "I'm really happy thought that I had you, Tomika." said Amu. "Why?" asked Tomika. "Well, because usually, If I had Chara Changed with the other three, they would've tried to just escape, try to be friendly, or try to be calm and reason. But you had given me the courage to do something that really made me feel like I could express myself." said Amu. "Well, I'm glad you had me, Amu." said Tomika. "I hear ya." said Amu. They both laughed together out of agreeing about anything. The bell started ring and they both had dashed to class.

After class…

It was lunch time. Amu and Tomika had gone to the lunch room and had gotten their trays. "Rock, Paper, Scissors!" said the two. They were playing to decide who gets to pick the dessert and gets to eat it. "Hahahaha!" said Tomika. Amu was defeated, and had gotten into the lunch line. Amu got to choose the lunch, and had chosen a bento with eel on top of seasoned rice, orange juice, and Tomika had chosen for dessert, she had chosen Tiramisu. Amu was eating her lunch, while Tomika was drooling over her lunch. "Hey. Is this seat taken?" asked a voice. "No one would want to sit next to me though, so I guess not, Ikuto." said Amu. He sat in front of her and started to eat lunch with her. "What'd you get for lunch?" asked Ikuto. "I got eel on top of rice, orange juice, and then Tomika had chosen Tiramisu." said Amu. "Can I try some of the eel?" asked Ikuto. "Sure." said Amu. "Feed me." said Ikuto. She sighed and had a 'You owe me big time' look on her face when she gave him a bite of her eel. "Its good." said Ikuto. He fed her some of his fish on top of seasoned rice. "It's delicious!" said Amu. He smiled that she liked what he had picked. I happened to have been his favorite.

After school…

As Amu was walking home she noticed that there were firemen all around her house. There was also smoke coming from the house. "What happened?" asked Amu. "There was an unexpected death of three family members that have the family name of 'Hinamori'." said the fireman. Amu ran and ran, until she stopped because her eyes were hurting so much. Her tears were daring to fall, and they didn't. The moment was too sad to have fallen tears from the last of her family. "Its just me, now. Ran, Mikki, Su were also burned and had died also, I bet." said Amu. "Well, at least I have a debit card, and home insurance, but no family." she said. Then, she noticed a figure walk right in front of her. It was Ikuto. He noticed that her eyes were red, but her eyes didn't even shed a tear. "Amu? What happened?" asked Ikuto. "My family had burned in a fire." she said. "Even Ran, Mikki, and Su had died." wept the now tearful Amu. "I'll take you to my place." said Ikuto. They walked to a building that had apartments. They went to the 3rd floor, is where he had lived. "Ikuto!" said Yoru. "Who's that?" asked Yoru pointing at the chara. "Yo! I'm Tomika!" said Tomika. Yoru thought she was kind of cute, but still had barely known her. Ikuto had gotten out a long shirt of his and tossed it to Amu. "Here. You can wear this. Its long enough." he told her. "Okay. Where's the bathroom?" asked Amu. He pointed to the bathroom. 'No peeping, or I'll chara change on you!" said Amu. She went into the bathroom, and had gotten dressed. Ikuto decided to take a peek, and had found her in her bra and panties, since she was just changing from her uniform. Tomika was with Yoru, and was dozing off. She shut the door in his face and he turned red. As she was finished, she got out of the bathroom and chara changed with Tomika, and had hit Ikuto really hard on the top of his head. He didn't really hurt, but laughed. They had dinner, and had steak. "This is delicious!" said Amu. He smiled at her comment. It was 9:50. "Let's go to bed." said Ikuto. "Okay. Just one thing, though." "What?" "**No touching.**" said Amu. He gulped. They crawled into bed, but Ikuto was hugging her. "Please?" said Ikuto. His breath was tickling her ear. It made her squirm, because it sent tingles down her spine. "N-No…" she trailed off. "Please?" "**No.**" she said. He was shaking in sudden fear of his girlfriend. She laughed at this and laughed to sleep with him.


	7. Chapter 7

_The next morning…_

_"Wake Up!" yelled Ikuto. "Okay." she said. She saw him in his uniform. "GAH!!!" yelled Amu. She hopped out of bed, got ready, and made breakfast. She had made eggs, and sausage. They ate it in a jiffy, and headed out of the building. Yoru and Tomika had gotten ready before they had, and followed them on their way to school. "Chara Change!" they said in unison. Ikuto grew cat ears and a tail, and Amu had a moon hair clip. They both ran to school, and had 10 minutes before the bell even rang. They walked into the entrance together. She was hugging his arm while he was just smiling at her. The girls glares went right through her today. "Did you hear? I heard that that harlot Amu had gotten to Tsukiyomi-kun!" said the president. Amu had chara changed, and held the president by the collar of her dress. "__**What did you just say, goddess of harpies?" **__asked a ticked off Amu. Ikuto just watched. "I said harlot Amu. Got a problem?" asked the president. Tomika snapped at the girl for calling Amu a harlot. Amu was still chara changed, and had threw the girl at one of the other fangirls. She walked up to the president and had told her, "__**Consider me being gentle on you, you goddess of harpies. I hope you have a large enough army to crush me next time. You also need to get a new attitude, or one day, one girl will snap right in front of your face and actually might crush you into even tinier scraps than you already are. This is a warning, so please just stop blabbering with that black hole sized mouth of yours. So don't go nagging around that your higher than me. If you do, there will be hell to pay for your self centered acting. I hope we have an understanding.**__" she said in the sweetest smile she could give. The president started to cry while sitting on the floor. Amu had changed back, and had gone back with Ikuto. There were 5 minutes left until school began. "Note to self; never get Amu angry around Tomika." said Ikuto. She laughed at his comment after Tomika had made her snap at the president. "That president better watch that black holed mouth of hers!" said Tomika. "Calm down, nyaaa!" yelled Yoru. He kissed her just to have calmed her down. Ikuto and Amu started to smirk at the two. "What had happened last night between you two, ehhh?" asked Amu. Tomika had blushed at her question. Yoru had grown a smile on his face at her question. Yoru had hugged Tomika from behind, and had pulled her into a kiss. "Let's say that she's mine, now nyaa." said Yoru. "I never knew that a boy could have this kind of effect on Tomika…" whispered Amu to Ikuto. "I thought that Yoru was an alley cat, they roam alone." whispered Ikuto to Amu. They kept murmuring to eachother on purpose just to get the two charas fired up. Yoru had scratch Ikuto in the face, "You know, I heard a lot of noices come from Ikuto's room last night and I couldn't find Amu anywhere…" whispered Tomika. Amu had punched Tomika in the face for her statement. Ikuto had grabbed Amu into a passionate, yet forceful kiss. "So? She's mine. And no one can take her away from me. And not even the cutest guy in school can, either." said Ikuto. He had hugged her into a possessive hug, which had also showed to all the other students ownership over her form. She was turning crimson while the fanclub was glaring at her. They stopped, and started to walk inside the building._

_Lunch time…_

_ Amu was walking down the hall until she saw Asuma clinging to Ikuto. "Let me go. I'm taken, little girl." Said Ikuto; coldly. Amu didn't catch him until he had bumped into her. "Amu?" asked Ikuto. Amu noticed Ikuto lopsided, so she looked to his right. She saw Asuma clinging on to his arm. "Hello, Asuma-kohai." Said Amu. "Hello, Amu-senpai." said Asuma in the same exact tone. The atmosphere was thickening by the second while Ikuto was just standing there, watching the two. "Well, I'll be at the cafeteria. Good day, Ikuto-__san__, Asuma-kohai." Said Amu. She started to run off. Ikuto had managed to have snatched his arm away from the girl. He started to run off in the same direction as Amu. _

_At the cafeteria…_

_Amu was in line, but luckily, there was a giant crowd to block her from Ikuto. He had made it into the cafeteria, and had tried to look for her. Amu had went to the snack machine and had grabbed a quick snack. She had daifuku and had went out of the cafeteria. Ikuto had seen her threw a couple of heads, and started to exit the same way she had. Amu was running to the garden and had found a bench to eat. She had caught her breath, and had sat down at the bench and started to eat. She heard a ruffling noise in the bushes. She Character Changed, "Who's there?!" said Amu. Ikuto had come out of the bushes. "I don't need this." Said Amu. Ikuto had grabbed her wrist, and pulled her face to face with him. "We can do this the hard way, or the easy way." Said Ikuto. "The hard way sounds more challenging." Said Amu. She jumped away from his pull with a smirk planted on her face, and had started to Character Transform. She started to shine a dark purple light. She had the front of her hair curl into her face, devil like horns formed from her hair, a moon hair clip, had a long black open jacket with moon cresents on the design of the edge of the dress, a purple mid-thigh hugger dress, purple thigh boots with moon cresents at the edge of the toes of her boots, black arm sleeves, purple boxing gloves with moon cresents lining the punching area with strings with purple balls at the end of the tying string, and to top it all off, a moon cresent hanging from the front of her dress hanging outside the jacket. "Lunar Boxer!" yelled Amu. Her position was in a ready to punch stance. "Character Transform!" yelled Ikuto. He Character Transformed into Black Lynx. "Moonlight Blow!" yelled Amu. She had charged after him and had wiped him out with one blow. He had coughed out some blood from the blow. "Just remember this, this all happened because of your nature as a man who isn't satisfied with one being to call your companion." Amu had changed back and had gasped at what she had done. She ran off with tears flowing from her eyes in horror of what she had done to her boyfriend. He had changed back and for the second time in his life, had began to tear. She was heading to the main building to go to class._


	8. Chapter 8

_After school…_

_Amu was walking to a bookstore to look for a new book. She went to the light manga aisle to find a light novel. She had found a really thick one that had looked like it was probably 20 chapters long. It was called 'Manachi'. It was about a girl who fell in love with this guy. He was the captain of the baseball team. He had a sister, but she had a major brotherly complex, which made it look like they're going out. The girl had gotten a really close friend who was a boy. She started to develop feelings for him, and had refused when the baseball captain had confessed. She then confessed to her friend, and had accepted. After a couple of years, they got married. Amu was a fast reader, and had put the book back, and started tot head home noticing what time it was. It was 7:00pm. __'I have to get home and make dinner! I think I'll make chicken katsu.' __thought Amu. She was in front of the apartment room trying to look for her keys through her backpack. She managed to find them, and went inside. She went straight to the living room to find Ikuto laying on the couch. He was sleeping, and looked peaceful. She had bent over to get a close up on his face. __'I never thought that he could look his cute while sleeping.' __ Thought Amu. She leaned in to kiss him goodnight, but hesitated to do so. She still had felt horrible to what she had done to him. Her tears started to fall, and then Ikuto had woken up because he had felt a drip of water suddenly fall on his face. He saddened to find Amu crying in front of his face. Amu looked up and saw Ikuto just staring at her with a worried expression on his face. "Why was she hanging on to you today?" asked Amu. "She was flirting, and obviously, I wasn't returning the same feelings." Said Ikuto. She didn't think about that. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have fought with you. I should've let you explain. I'm sorry. I don't deserve you…" trailed off Amu. Ikuto sat up and hugged her tightly. "It's okay. I deserved what you did to me." He said. Just then they heard the door knock. Amu had gotten up and answered the door. She opened it and found Asuma. "Is Ikuto-__kun__ here? He said he would __**tutor**__ me today on math." Asuma said. "Yes. Infact, I was just on my way out." Amu said. She walked out of the buuilging as fast as she could. Ikuto had stood up and faced Asuma. "__**What are you doing here? I said I never wanted to see your face again.**__" Said Ikuto. "I just wanted to be tutored." She said. "__**Get out, and never come back or I will make sure you will regret the very day you came here.**__" He said. Asmua had shivers sent up her spine and had ran super fast down the stairs. Ikuto had then started to follow Amu in the direction he remembered he thought she went._

_With Amu…_

_ "I'm through with his games." Amu said in furious and rage. She was in the park right next to a tree and had broken it in half without Tomika's power. Tomika was rolling with Yoru at the moment. Amu had found a bench and had laid there in exhaustion. Ikuto had found her after an hour of looking for her. Amu had grown alert senses from the current event that occurred. When he was close, she disappeared into the darkness with a whoosh. __"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" __ laughed Amu. Ikuto couldn't find her in the park. Amu was in stealth mode so that Ikuto couldn't find her. Amu had gotten down from the tree on one of the trees on the perimeter of the park. __'Tomika!'__ thought Amu. Tomika had poofed in front of her flying with her as she was running. "You called?" said Tomika. "Character Transformation!" Amu yelled. Ikuto heard her and started to run in the direction where he heard her yell. Yoru had poofed in front of him and read his thoughts and had character transformation with him. Amu was finished transforming and was jumping in trying to get away from someone who was gaining on her. "Stay away from me!" Amu yelled as hot tears were falling from her eyes. She turned around while jumping. Ikuto had swiftly hugged Amu by the waist and had snuggled his face in her hair. "I never invited Asuma to our place. She just knows where I live." He said. "Really?" she asked. "Really." He said with a smile. They faced each other in forgiveness and started to French kiss each other. "Let's go home." Said Ikuto. They had jumped from roof to roof all the way to the apartment. They changed back to their usual human selves. They were holding hands all the way back to the apartment. Ikuto was as usual looking in the other direction. Amu was just smiling. They went into the apartment, and had went straight to bed and went straight to sleep with Amu cuddled into Ikuto's chest. _

_Next morning…_

_ As the couple was walking to school, Amu was humming the song , 'Kiss Kiss Kiss' by Buono while hugging Ikuto's between her chest witch made him blush. "Could you stop?" asked Ikuto. "__**No**__." hissed Amu. She kept on humming. As they walked to school, all the students were just staring at the couple. All the girls and boys were staring and glaring in jealousy. "I guess we're the 'It' couple of the month." Said Ikuto. "What's that?" asked Amu. "It's the hottest couple of the month. Depends on popularity of the individuals, they could be the couple of the year." Said Ikuto. Amu laughed. "What's so funny?" asked Ikuto. "I think that's retarded because any couple is just like any other, depending on how deep their relationship is." Said Amu. "I never really thought about that." Said Ikuto. He had this blank look on his face while thinking about it. Amu chuckled at his face. He smiled. The bell started ringing signaling them to go to class._

_Lunchtime…_

_"I'm so bored!" said Amu. "Why don't we go out to eat?" asked Ikuto. "Where do you suggest we go?" asked Amu. "Why don't we go to that new cafe across the street?" asked Ikuto. "Sure. Besides, Tomika just wants to get fat by eating all the cake." Amu pouted. "Oi!!!" yelled Tomkia. Tomkia had character changed with her and looked at Ikuto with a grin. "Oh, Ikuto!" Amu moaned. She was rubbing her chest against his. He was blushing at what she was doing. He let her do what she was doing, because it was Tomika. Shugo Chara's even know your inner desires. "You know what I really want tonight?" asked Amu in a seductive tone. "What?" She motioned her finger so that her mouth was right next to his ear. She licked his ear, and started to nibble on it. He started to moan slightly. She stopped and started to breath on his ear. "You." She said seductively. "Okay, that's enough, Tomika." Said Ikuto. "Fine." Said Amu. Tomika stopped and Amu turned back to normal. "Man. You're too gullible." Said Amu. "How's that?" said Ikuto. Amu walked up to him while swaying her hips. He had stood there as she was getting closer. She pulled on his collar making his face only inches away from her face. "It was true. But not tonight." She said. He blushed in defeat. "That's my god Lynx." Said Amu in a playful tone. Amu started to pet his head and rub the sides. He Chara Changed and began to purr. She stopped to just see the disappointment in his face. She laughed at how childish he was being. "Let's go and eat." She said cheerfully. He nodded and smiled in agreement. "Oh, wait just a sec." said Amu. She Chara Change and had sent much worse than death glares at the fangirls for trying to follow them. "Ok. Let's Go!" yelled Amu. _

_At the café…_

_"I would like the lemon parfait." Said Amu. "I would like the chocolate strawberry cake." Said Ikuto. "Thank you for ordering." Said the waitress. She left as the two started too talked. "So, how was Tomika born? What wish did you want to be granted?" asked Ikuto. Amu eyes just widened in surprise. She started to look down while her bangs were hiding her eyes. Tomika had floated over to Ikuto's ear and whispered, 'She wished for me because she wanted to, and still wishes, to overcome the feeling you gave her when you fooled her. She still cannot trust you, and is still going through that faze.' Tomika whispered. Ikuto's eyes widened. 'And because Asuma had appeared at your apartment.' Tomika whispered. __'I wonder how she feels about this…'__ thought Ikuto. Amu started to cry. "Excuse me." She said. She left, and started to run towards the school. He had followed after her until the waitress came. "Oh sir, your check and meal." She said. He paid for it, but didn't eat. _


	9. The End?

_With Amu…_

_Amu was running in the hallway not even looking where she was going. She had gone through the exit in the back of the school to the school's garden. She stopped to find herself breathing hard. She felt another egg slip from her chest, and it was blue with a white lace at the bottom. It hatched, and out came a little girl with long black hair, white devil wings, blue eyes, blue ballet shoes, and she was wearing a white dress with a blue bow in the middle of her dress. "I'm Enma. I am your guardian character. I am the one who will help you be strong, and will get you out of any argument. My hobby is to be musically inclined. I have a split Chara Personality. My other side is to be stealth like and sly, and can never get caught. She is like a cat." Enma explained. "Then let's see what you can do. Chara Change." Said Amu. She had grew white devil wings. They were small, but when she was not flying, her wings were tiny. When she was in flight, they where twice her size. She flew up into a tree, and sat there with a leg hanging. Her wings were just hugging her chest, but just guarding it like it was part of her outfit. "Amu?" yelled a voice. She knew right away that was Ikuto. Enma had switched personalities, and had turned into a girl that was blonde, had white cat ears, red eyes, a white dress, red ballet shoes, and a red bow in the middle of her dress. "Hi! I'm Ai! I'm your Split Chara. I'm suppose Enma gave you a briefing in how I am. When you Chara Change with me, you get cat ears and a tail." She said. Amu's wings disappeared and she had white cat ears and a white tail. She had the flexibility of hopping out of the tree without a sound. Ikuto had noticed her and Chara Changed with Yoru to catch up with Amu. Amu was as fast to when she jumped, she vanished to the school hall way. Ikuto had the same trick, though. He knew where she was going. So he went after until he heard the bell ring for class. _

_With Amu…_

_Amu was just wandering the halls, and had jumped out of the window with Enma's Chara Change. She just floated in the garden. She was hovering right on top of the water fountain. She was tracing while just staring at her reflection. "Why did he have to find out?" she asked. Enma just went back in her egg and was hanging on her uniform, as Tomika was in her egg. She was still able to remain Chara Changed as long as the Shugo Chara was in a certain range. Amu was just floating right above the fountain, while staring at her reflection. The bell rang, but she was alarmed of this. Since class was over, Ikuto had hurried right back to the garden. Amu floated up and was facing the sun about 20ft. above ground. She fell asleep, since Enma was still awake. The heat of the sun acted as her blanket. Ikuto had found her floating, and jumped up to grab her, but her wings acted on their own. They made her wake up to find Ikuto in front of her. "Ikuto…" she trailed off. "Yes?" asked Ikuto. "I love you, but I'm sorry for what've I done to my beloved." She said. He was holding her bridal style since she was floating. Tomika's egg had appeared in front of Amu's face, and had hatched. Tomika was glowing. "You did it, Amu-chan! I'm still able to be with you, but you set me free." She said. She went back in her egg, and went back to Amu's side. "I'm so glad now." Said Ikuto. He embraced her, and began to whisper something in her ear. "I'm sorry for fooling you. I really love you. I'll make it up to you, somehow." Said Ikuto. "Like how?" asked Amu. "I'll make you wish that you never had made me want you so badly that I would actually have to even break my own rules." He whispered. She blushed at his statement. "I rather just stick to having a maid outfit on." She said still flushed. Ikuto smirked at what she said, and she just blushed even more. "Okay then. I'll go get you some." He said. "Never mind." She said. He started to nibble on her ear while breathing on it. "I-Ikuto…" Amu moaned. Amu could feel her back arching at what he was doing to her. And at school, with no embarrassment, care, nor class. He finally stopped, and so did Amu. Amu started to flap her wings to go down. She changed back, and so did he. Amu had got a brilliant idea in her head. It could really get back at him. "Let's go then." Said Amu. She turned around with Ikuto following her; perfect. She used Enma to fly up high in the sky, and then when a plain flew by, all Ikuto could probably see is a falling angel, dead from the heavens. He caught her as she was about to hit the ground. "Amu…" he weeped. "Ikuto…" she managed to get out. "Ikuto!!!" yelled Asuma. "Get off of him!" she yelled pushing Amu out of Ikuto's arms. "Ikuto…" Amu weeped. "He's mine!" she yelled at Amu while forcing Ikuto into a kiss. Ikuto had pain in his heart for doing this with Asuma, but since she was going to die anyways, he kissed Asuma back. "I'm with Asuma now, Amu. You are of no use to me." He said. "Ikuto…" she moaned. She was suffering a painful death by being betrayed by the one she loved, and the fact that she was dying. "Ikuto… " she said one last time before she fell asleep for eternity. "Stop calling my na-" he yelled, but then his mind had went blank after seeing Amu's body motionless, and drowning in a pool of blood. "Let's blow this joint!" cheered a happy Asuma. "Yeah…" Ikuto replied._

_"Oh! And I'll be taking this!" Asuma smiled happily while digging through my pockets. She got the Humpty Lock out and had smiled happily._


End file.
